Der Mutter Erwachen
by Kenotaph
Summary: Einige Jahre sind vergangen, seit Mimiko mit Jirou und Kotarou zusammen lebt. Kotarou wird langsam erwachsen und Jirous Zeit neigt sich daher dem Ende zu. Zudem ist vergiftetes Blut im Umlauf. Wird Mimiko eine Lösung finden? Pairing: Jirou/Mimiko
1. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Ich besitze keine Rechte an Black Blood Brothers und hab an dieser Geschichte keine kommerziellen Absichten.

RATING M

Romance/Adventure

Pairing: Jirou/Mimiko

**Der Mutter Erwachen**

Der Staubsauger summte gemächlich vor sich hin und Mimiko summt entspannt mit dem Gerät mit. Es dämmerte langsam, wenn sie fertig war würde sie unbedingt das Licht anmachen müssen.

Plötzlich nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung hinter sich wahr. Während sie herumwirbelte wich sie einen Schritt zurück und riss das Staubsaugerrohr hoch, bereit sich jedem Gegner zu stellen. Das war in der Theorie sehr formschön anzusehen, doch in der Realität verhedderte sich ihr Fuß im Stabsaugerkabel und sie platschte unsanft auf den Allerwertesten. Sie riss das Kabel dabei aus der Wand und das Brummen verstummte. Immerhin sah sie jetzt um wen es sich bei dem vermeintlichen Bösewicht handelte.

„Jirou!" schrie sie ihn an. „Ich hab dir doch schon tausendmal verboten dich so an mich anzuschleichen!"

Ihr Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du so taub bist." brummte er. „Ich hab nicht mal ansatzweise versucht leise zu sein."

Mimiko fuhr in die Höhe und funkelte Jirou wütend an.

„Ich bin nun mal nur eine jämmerliche Sterbliche mit jämmerlich sterblichen Sinnen. Deine Vampirspielchen kannst du mit Kotarou treiben." Gab sie patzig zurück.

Jirou sah sie fast ein wenig traurig an, was war denn jetzt, fragte sie sich.

„Ich weiß, tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. In Zukunft bin ich vorsichtiger. Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte er und verbeugte sich reumütig.

Sie lebte jetzt schon seit über fünf Jahren mit Jirou und seinem Bruder Kotarou zusammen, aber manchmal wusste sie immer noch nicht, was in dem Vampir vor sich ging. Vielleicht hing es mit seinem Alter zusammen, seine Erziehung hatte vor 100 Jahren stattgefunden, das erklärte seine etwas altmodischen Anwandlungen, die Jirou manchmal an den Tag legte.

Mimiko schüttelte den Kopf.

„Alles in Ordnung."

Da lächelte Jirou übermütig und zeigte seine andere, jungenhafte Seite.

„Wo ist Kotarou?" fragte er.

Mimiko zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung, er wollte schon lange wieder da sein. Aber du kennst ihn ja." Antwortete sie.

Jirous Augen blitzen wütend auf.

„Wahrscheinlich hängt er wieder mit Zelman rum, oder noch schlimmer mit diesem anderen Jungen, ich vergesse immer seinen Namen. Der kann was erleben, wenn er heimkommt!" grollte er.

„Subaraou, er heißt Subarou." Erinnerte Mimiko den Vampir.

„Ist mir egal, er hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf Kotraou. Der Junge hat doch nur Unsinn im Kopf. Kotarou kommt mir fast wie ein Fremder vor."

„Weißt du Jirou, er wird nun einmal älter. Irgendwann kommt der Punkt, an dem Kinder sich von ihrem Eltern lösen und die Personen, die Kotarous Eltern am nächsten kommen sind wir. Das ist alles ganz natürlich." Versuchte Mimiko Jirou zu beruhigen.

Der schluckte.

„Ja, die Zeit vergeht so schnell, grade wenn man glücklich ist." Murmelte er und wandte sich von Mimiko ab.

„Wir müssen gleich los. Ich ziehe mich noch schnell um. Iss noch etwas, bevor mir weg müssen." Sagte sie sanft und ließ den Vampir mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer uns suchte sich passende Kleidung für ihr Vorhaben zusammen. Kotarou wurde erwachsen und sowohl Jirou als auch sie selbst wussten genau, was das bedeutete. Alice, Jirous Mutter und ehemalige Geliebte würde in Kotarou erwachen und von Jirous ihr Blut zurückfordern. In diesem Moment würde er aufhören zu existieren. Bei diesem Gedanken stiegen Mimiko Tränen in die Augen. Sie wusste es seit fünf Jahren, dass ihre Tage mit Jirou gezählt waren, in der Vergangenheit hatte sie das immer wieder verdrängt, doch es war an der Zeit sich entweder mit der Tatsache abzufinden, dass Jirou sterben würde oder eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden. Sie war schon nächtelang wachgelegen und hatte darüber nachgebrütet, aber ihr war nichts eingefallen. Jirou hatte sie wohlweißlich nichts davon erzählt. Er würde ihr nur wieder verbieten darüber nachzudenken.

Mimiko warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Eine ernst dreinblickende Frau in einer Sicherheitsweste starrte zurück. Sie hatte sich verändert während der letzten fünf Jahre. Sie und Kotarou, nur Jirou war unverändert geblieben, er trug noch immer stets den roten altmodischen Mantel und den Hut, der ihn wenigstens ein bisschen vor der Sonne schützte. Ihr Haar war länger, statt der Compromiseruniform trug sie nun eine taktische Schutzweste, robuste Kleidung und Stiefel. Der gravierendste Unterschied zwischen ihrem früheren ich und der Frau, die sie nun anblickte war die mit Silber gefüllte Waffe, die sie meist dabei hatte. Die Zeiten waren härter geworden, immer mehr Vampire fielen aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund in Raserei und griffen wahllos Menschen an. Zumindest von den Kowloon Children hatte man schon lange nichts mehr gehört, aber vermutlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit,. Bis sie sich wieder rührten. Jirou hatte auf die Waffe bestanden, auch wenn sie Mimiko noch immer unangenehm war. Für den Fall, dass ich dich nicht mehr beschützen kann, hatte er damals gesagt. Mimiko wusste, dass er eigentlich meine, für die Zeit, in der ich nicht mehr sein werde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wischte diese Gedanken weg und ging Jirou holen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Mittlerweile war es ganz dunkel geworden und sie ging mit ihrem Partner eine menschenleere Straße hinab. Die Leute hatten Angst im Dunkeln dieser Tage und blieben lieber zu Hause. Jirou gähnte.

„Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?" fragte Mimiko.

„Doch schon." Antwortete er. „Aber das ständige Aufbleiben am Tag schlaucht mich ein wenig. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit um mich richtig auszuruhen. Die Companie nimmt leider keine Rücksicht auf meinen Schlafrhythmus."

„Es ist doch nicht so schlimm, dass es dich beeinträchtigt?" sorgte sich Mimiko.

„Etwas Blut wäre schon hilfreich." Gab Jirou schlicht zurück.

„Du weißt, dass du keine Konserven nehmen solltest, so lange wir nicht wissen, was genau mit den Black Bloods los ist." Warnte sie den Vampir.

„Wer sagt etwas von Konserven?" witzelte Jirou.

Trotz seiner lockern Haltung hatte er seine dunklen Augen auf eine fast obszöne Art auf Mimikos Hals gerichtet. Ihr stieg die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, als sie an seine Bisse vor fünf Jahren erinnerte. Das erste mal um Kotarou zu retten war fast zärtlich gewesen, das zweite mal um Jirous eigenes Leben wild und verzweifelt. Das Gefühl war wirklich so unbeschreiblich, wie Kelly Wong es einige Tage vorher beschrieben hatte. Besser als Sex, obwohl das konnte sie immer noch nicht vergleichen, denn ihre Männerbekanntschaften hatten sich doch sehr in grenzen gehalten die letzten Jahre. Sie war noch immer Jungfrau, was dem Vampir in Jirou natürlich nur zupass kommen würde, denn Jungfrauenblut war für seinesgleichen besonders delikat. Sofern er überhaupt noch ein mal von ihr trinken würde. Das brachte sie wieder auf den Gedanken an das Hochgefühl bei seinem Biss zurück, wie sich seine Lippen um die Wunde geschlossen hatte, das Saugen, ihrer beider Verbindung in diesem Moment und schließlich der Höhepunkt, als die Welt zerbrach und nur noch sie und Jirou existierten. Schon allein der Gedanke daran erregte sie immer noch.

Ohne nachzudenken schnellte ihre Hand nach vorne und verpasste Jirou eine Ohrfeige.

„Hör auf mich so lüstern anzustarren!"

Der Vampir wich zurück und sein Blick wurde ängstlich.

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!" verteidigte er sich.

„Du hast daran gedacht, ich sehe dir das genau an. Du bist wirklich ein unglaublicher Perversling!" schimpfte Mimiko.

Jirou hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Aber Mimi, ich habe nun mal Hunger und in solchen Momenten bist du nun einmal sehr verlockend, aber ich würde nie..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn weiter Schläge Mimikos hagelten auf ihn hernieder.

„ICH BIN NICHT DEINE BLUTKONSERVE!!!"

„Aber das habe ich doch nie behauptet...Mimiko...nicht...."

„Ihr seid ganz schön auffällig." Erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Nicht sehr professionell."

Mimiko ließ von Jirou ab und drehte sich um. Im Schatten eines Vordaches stand Kelly Wong.

„Ich habe etwas für die Conpanie. Ihr solltet das mal genauer untersuchen." Sagte sie und warf Jirou eine Blutkonserve zu.

Dieser fing das Päckchen mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung.

„Woher hast du die?" fragte Mimiko.

„Schwarzmarkt." Erklärte Wong. „Irgendwer bringt die in Umlauf und irgend etwas stimmt damit nicht. Was konnten wir noch nicht feststellen."

„Du meinst das hat mit der Raserei zu tun?" fragte Jirou.

Kelly nickte.

„Dann müssen wir sofort die Vampirhäuser warnen." Beschloss Mimiko. „Keiner darf mehr irgendwelche Konserven trinken, bis wir alle aus dem Verkehr gezogen haben."

Sie ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite und begann zu telefonieren.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Silverblade." Lächelte Wong.

Jirou nickte ihr schlicht zu.

„Wie gehen deine Ermittlungen voran?" fragte er.

Die Vampirin seufzte.

„Zäh." Antwortete sie. „Ich bin froh wenigstens eine kleine Spur gefunden zu haben. Hast du die Gerüchte über die Kowloon Childs gehört?"

Jirou bejahte die Frage.

„Es besteht der Verdacht, dass sie mit der Ganzen Sache zu tun haben. Ihrem Stil würde es auf jeden Fall entsprechen." Erklärte Wong.

„Das habe ich schon befürchtet." Seufzte Jirou. „Sei vorsichtig bei deinen Ermittlungen, ja."

Wong grinste raubtierhaft.

„Ich habe nichts zu verlieren. Ich bin allein, ohne eine Blutlinie. Diese Stadt zu schützen ist also das einzige, was mir bleibt. Zumal ich unbekannt genug bin um mich in den Schwarzmarkt einschleusen zu können. Es hat doch etwas Gutes einmal Rebell gewesen zu sein."

„Deine Freunde würden dich vermissen, wenn dir etwas zustößt."

Wongs Blick verdunkelte sich. In diesem Moment trat Mimiko wieder zu ihnen.

„Der Chef kümmert sich darum die Häuser zu informieren." Erklärte sie. „Er ist der Meinung, wir sollten die ganze Angelegenheit noch nicht an die große Glocke hängen, bis wir sicher sind. Er will eine Panik vermeiden."

„Ich muss wieder los, nicht dass mich jemand mit euch sieht." Sagte Wong.

Mimiko nickte.

„Du weißt, wie du uns kontaktieren kannst." Sagte sie. „Mach's gut, Kelly."

Die Vamprin verabschiedete sich und verschwand um eine Ecke. Jirou und Mimiko blieben alleine auf der Straße zurück.

„Wir bringen das Blut erst mal zum Untersuchen." Sagte Mimiko und ging los.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Auf dem Heimweg begann es zu allem Unglück zu nieseln. Jirou verkroch sich so weit es ihm möglich war unter seinen Hut und schlug unbewusst eine schnellere Gangart an. Wasser war eine seiner Schwachstellen, es ätzte ihm bei Berührung die Haut von den Knochen. Daher vermied er es tunlichst mit dieser Substanz in Kontakt zu kommen. Wenn man genau hinschaute, konnte man kleine Rauchschwaden von ihm aufsteigen sehen. Mimiko versuchte ihm so gut wie möglich zu folgen. Schließlich stoppte sie.

„Was hältst du von der Idee, dass du schon mal vor gehst, alleine bist du schneller zu Hause.", schlug sie vor.

Der Vampir hielt in seinem Lauf inne.

„Auf keinen Fall.", gab er zurück. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

„Ach was, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und je schneller das Päckchen bei der Companie ist, desto besser."

„Mimiko, deine Sorge ehrt dich zutiefst, aber nein. Mir geht es gut."

Seine schmerzverzerrten Augen straften seine Worte Lügen. Aber sie kannte ihren Partner gut genug um zu wissen, dass er um nichts in der Welt nachgeben würde.

„Na gut, lass uns weiter gehen.", seufzte sie und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Plötzlich riss Jirou sein Katana aus der Scheide. Er drängte sie an eine Mauer und blickte sich um, als suche er etwas. Mimikos Reflexe funktionierten, noch bevor sie etwas hinterfragen konnte. Das hatte sie während der letzten Jahre schmerzlich lernen müssen.

„Was ist?", wisperte sie.

„Da hinten ist jemand.", antwortete Jirou und deutete mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Jetzt sah sie endlich auch einige Schatten, die ihnen über die Dächer folgten. Eindeutig Vampire.

„Bleib hier.", befahl der Vampir und schoss los, ihren potentiellen Gegnern entgegen.

Mimiko suchte sich einen sicheren Standort und harrte der Dinge. Schüsse zerrissen die Nacht, dann Schreie, die näher kamen. Sie erkannte Jirous Gestalt in einem tödlichen Tanz mit seinen Gegnern versunken. Doch seine Bewegungen waren weniger geschmeidig und elegant als sonst, kein Wunder, hatte er doch schon seit einiger Zeit kein Blut mehr getrunken. Und zu allem Unglück regnete es noch. Soweit Mimiko es einschätzen konnte, handelte es sich bei den Angreifern um relativ junge Vampire, eigentlich keine Gefahr für ihren Beschützer, aber in seinem momentanen Zustand und ob ihrer Anzahl machte sie sich doch Gedanken. Also verließ sie ihre Deckung und feuerte.

Unverzüglich wandten sich ein paar wenige von Jirou ab und stürmten auf sie zu. Bis dahin war ihr Plan geglückt, jetzt musste sie sich nur noch um ihr eigenes Überleben kümmern. Die junge Compromiser rannte im Zickzackkurs davon und feuerte. Einige male traf sie, das konnte sie an den darauf folgenden Schmerzensschreien hören. Letztendlich hatte sich die Anzahl ihrer Gegner auf nur noch einen verringert. Aber sie war falsch abgebogen und stand

Buchstäblich mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Der Vampir kam langsam auf sie zu und lächelte boshaft. Sie hob die Waffe und feuerte, es erschallte nur ein klägliches Klicken. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste die Munition leer sein! Sie begann hektisch nachzuladen, doch inzwischen war ihr Gegner bei ihr, packte sie und hob sie in die Höhe. Mimiko wehrte sich zwar nach Leibeskräften, aber gegen die unmenschliche Kraft der Untoten hatte sie keine Chance.

„Du hast etwas, das uns gehört, nicht." , sagte ihr Gegenüber.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen.", entgegnete Mimiko mit fester Stimme. „Ich arbeite für die Companie. Lassen Sie mich sofort los."

„So die Companie. Wie amüsant. Das beeindruckt mich keineswegs. Wir beugen uns euren kleinlichen Regeln nicht.", gab der Vampir zurück.

„Wer ist wir?", fragte Mimiko.

„Das hat dich kleines Menschlein nicht zu interessieren. Andererseits gefällst du mir, ich mag Frauen mit Biss."

Er lachte über seinen eigenen schlechten Witz.

„Ich könnte dich zu einer von unseren machen, na wie gefällt dir das?", fuhr er fort.

„Vampiren ist es verboten von Mitgliedern der Companie Blut zu trinken.", zitierte die junge Frau lapidar.

„Wie schon gesagt, das interessiert nicht.", wiedersprach der Unhold und bleckte seine Fangzähne.

Erinnerungen an Jirou und sie durchzuckten Mimikos Gedächtnis. Ein wenig fehl am Platz, aber sie konnte sich ihnen nicht entziehen. Und jetzt wollte derjenige hier das selbe... Sie schrie. Das war zwar nicht besonders würdevoll, aber etwas anderes fiel ihr nicht ein. Der Vampir lachte und biss zu.

Mimiko spürte den Energiestrom, wie schon die beiden male zuvor. Es war exstatisch und abstoßend zugleich. Und da war die Resonanz, die Verbindung mit den Gedanken des Blutsaugers. Sie fühlte, was er fühlte, die Lust, Verlangen, Gier.

Dann riss alles ab. Der Vampir zerfiel und vor ihr stand Jirou mit erhobenem Schwert. Ihr wurde schwindelig, die Beine knickten unter ihr weg. Ihr Partner fing sie auf.

Als sie endlich wieder klarer denken konnte starrte sie in Jirous sorgenvolle Augen. Anscheinend hatte er sie aufgefangen, denn die beiden kauerten auf der Straße, sie lag in seinen Armen. Sie saßen noch immer im Regen, registrierte sie nebenbei. Die Rauchwolken, die von ihrem Partner ausgingen wurden immer dicker. Sie selbst war völlig durchnässt und ihr war kalt.

„Geht es dir gut?", hörte sie dem Vampir wie durch Watte fragen.

Mimiko nickte schwach mit dem Kopf. Sie fühlte sich...seltsam. Wie wenn da etwas in ihr sein sollte, dass zu ihr gehörte und auf ein mal nicht mehr da war.

„Sag doch bitte irgend etwas!" ,flehte Jirou sie an. „Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Du musst aus dem Regen aus." ,brachte sie schließlich hervor.

Ihr Partner lächelte sie unendlich zärtlich an.

„Darum solltest du dir jetzt am wenigsten Sorgen machen." ,sagte er. „Ich bring dich nach Hause, in Ordnung?"

„Ja:", krächzte sie.

Sie wollte nur noch weg, wohin war ihr eigentlich egal. Jirou hob sie auf und trug sie zu ihrer Wohnung.


End file.
